A Little Braver
by rayaikawa
Summary: A bewildered colonel; unsure, hesitating. Then the impossible happens. Roy asks Fuery for dating advice! ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 8.


The 8th! Just 3 more to go! Enjoy...

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/B.

* * *

Roy Mustang has always been the popular one. Invincible, maybe if you disregard the rainy days. He was always the one who stood out, tall and proud with all the things he has accomplished at a young age. But that was not all to him.

He wanted to be a little braver.

And so the impossible takes place.

"Sergeant Fuery," The raven haired colonel called the attention of his subordinate. "May I have a word with you?"

The office was dark and lonely. The blinds were obviously left closed. Havoc and Hawkeye went for an assessment at the next building. Breda possibly woke up late and Falman called for sick leave two days ago. So that leaves Colonel Roy Mustang and Sergeant Fuery in the spacious room.

The puzzled young soldier saluted and quickly pulled his headphones down to his neck. He was obviously absorbed with his radio tinkering early in the morning.

"Yes sir?"

"At ease, Fuery." Roy grinned. "I just wanted to have a chat with you."

"Oh." The apparently dumbfounded Sergeant Fuery took a seat beside the colonel on the office couch they all agreed to purchase.

Most of the time, whenever there are rather personal issues to discuss, the sofa would provide them privacy and comfort. It was a sign to the soldiers that they have a family right in that room to whom they could confide anything to.

"Well you see," Roy began stuttering. "Th-there's this uhm, annual observation and sort of 'getting to know your colleagues more' task we commanding officers should administer."

"Really?" He asked sounding quite amused rather than suspicious. Typical Fuery.

"Yes." Roy continued. "Anyway, I was just thinking of an icebreaker… Like how to get to know you more." Obviously, Roy's a good liar at least to those who are gullible.

Fuery blushed. Oh he's so naïve. "I really don't know what to talk about sir."

"Well that's easy," Roy smiled from ear to ear. "Let's hear about that girl you've been with for 3 years."

Fuery immediately flew to wonderland as he told Mustang of his girlfriend.

"I met her in a little High School reunion since a classmate of mine was her half-brother, she thought she'd tag along. She has the most charming chestnut hair and dark green eyes. I always thought she was a snob but it turns out she's really kind! She's a good cook and even if she looks intimidating, she's actually very childish at times. She's adorable." Fuery fired away. "But then there was a time when I thought I was never going to get a proper response from her since I'm not really her type of guy. I'm either too plain or childish. But like the saying goes, you never really know till you try. So eventually I mustered up enough courage to ask her out after 2 years of knowing her."

Mustang was delighted to hear all this from Fuery. After all, he did want to know more about the little guy. It wasn't everyday they get to open up like this. It's almost as if they were brothers sharing about the girls they liked. But that wasn't the point of this all.

"Any a-advice you could perhaps lend me?" Roy couldn't believe himself for such a question. It was the Armageddon.

"C-come again, sir?" Fuery almost fell out of his seat.

"Ah, i-it's part of the 'getting to know you' whatever I mentioned!" Another white lie. "Of course it'll be unfair if I don't share a part of me too, r-right?" He was sweating.

"Who do you want to ask out sir?"

Gulp. "A-an old friend. Somewhat scary, serious and all… And I'm not her type. I can judge that easily." Roy explained.

"Perhaps someone I know?"

"Might… She likes dogs… Ring a bell?"

There was silence. A deadly one. "EH? Ha-" A hand immediately stopped the agape mouth of the sergeant as the door flung open.

"Whew, quite an assessment that was." Havoc whined.

"Yes. It was rather tiring but it'll definitely help us improve. When will yours be Colonel Mustang?" Riza asked. "And have you done any paperwork at all?" She semi-glared at him.

"Oh, me and the Col-" Again another hand.

"What he means is that we were just discussing the latest case we're handling." Mustang lied yet again.

"I see." Hawkeye replied raising a curious eyebrow.

And so the day turned to afternoon and eventually it was night time. Fuery was just about to leave when the colonel decided to open the topic again.

"Thank you for that chat we had and thank you for keeping quiet about it."

"Anything sir." Fuery smiled enthusiastically like he always does. "Come to think of it, I haven't really answered you yet."

"No. I believe you have." Roy smiled back in every charming way that he is. "You never know till you try, right? Those words, they really mean a lot."

"Indeed." Fuery nodded and saluted. "Well, have a pleasant night sir. I'll be on my way."

Roy stood up from his chair as soon as Fuery was gone. It was a quiet night. He savoured those words intently and profoundly. Six words that speak volumes on anything you call it advice for. For love, friendship, success, competition, you name it. It wasn't at all complicated and overly praised quotes in Latin or in Greek. It simply meant: stop being a coward and do what you have to do unless you want to regret what could've or what couldn't have been.

He strode to his private cabinet just leaning against the wall beside the windows he gazed through. He opened his little photo album with all sorts of memories and inside that, his favourite picture greeted him.

It was a picture taken eons ago with Berthold Hawkeye and his very own lieutenant: Riza Hawkeye. The three of them had the picture taken under a large umbrella tree that stood, even until now, at the Hawkeye backyard.

Eventually, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye entered the room. She was all set to go.

"Sir, are you okay?" She asked him like she always does with all the grace she possessed. "You seem a bit… melancholy today? Or perhaps the weather's been affecting you?"

Roy sighed. If only she knew how much anxiety his pretty self is handling because of her. She would always ask him those questions about his wellbeing and work. It was a dangerous trap for his heart. It was a matter to be taken cautiously and at the same time, if he would just let himself, he could frolic and bask at her concern. Her effect to him was like all sorts of medication pulling him apart and back intact. But then he was always scared.

And that is precisely why he wanted to be a little braver.

"I'm fine. Really." He smiled. "You should go now or else you might miss Hayate's feeding time."

"Very well then." She saluted. "Good Night sir."

Roy almost stopped her with the photo still peeking from his hand. He wanted to tell her badly but as much as he had almost stopped her, he also almost chickened away. Always in the middle, always stuck. That was the him he hated most.

At the process of loving someone, there will always be fear. He knew that well enough. But then there was a void he wanted to fill and conquer in his heart. He knew only she could fill that and so he ran to her. He chased her down the streets until he caught up with her.

"Lieutenant!" I can do this, he thought.

She turned around to find a panting Colonel Mustang drenched in sweat.

"_You never know till you try."_

He clung to the words, thankful for every bit of it. Right now, he decided. Right now he'll tell her before it bitterly becomes too late; before it comes to a point where no amount of trying could help him.

* * *

Cliffhanger eh? I honestly know this one is bad... It went no where sadly. I don't know... Must be my mood. Not a very good day for me.

Haha. Anyway, what do you guys think? Lemme know ne~! :)

Thanks!

_08_


End file.
